Shadow of the Wolf
by Myengun
Summary: I first wrote and posted this on KAGville Imperium in 2004. This story follows the Hellboy movie universe, with some tweaking. The Professor hires a woman to teach art lessons to the BPRD members. She seems normal but is hiding a dark secret...
1. Chapter 1

Hellboy and all related characters are copyright of Revolution Studios and Mike Mignola. Adele is created by me.

"Art lessons? _Art_ lessons?? You're not serious, are you??"

Hellboy's tone of incredulity brought a smile to Prof. Trevor "Broom" Bruttenholm. "Somehow I'm not surprised to see this kind of reaction from you, Hellboy," he replied coolly. "But I've decided that it would do everyone here a bit of good to have some decent extracurricular activities."

Hellboy took a few strong puffs on his cigar and leaned back in his chair, absentmindedly ruffling the fur of the noisily purring cat in his lap. "Hey, I haven't been complaining that I'm bored, have I? I've always got plenty to do outside our missions."

Prof. Broom sighed and pushed his glasses up on his nose. "I'd hardly call smoking, drinking, and card games 'extracurricular activities'."

"Well, I enjoy them. Why interrupt something I enjoy to make me do some artsy-fartsy crap? It'll probably be something that'll have me wearing a tutu, right? Liz will think I'm a fairy."

"Liz is looking forward to this program. So is Abe. Even Agents Myers and Clay have signed up. You won't be the odd one out. And there's no tutus involved. It will be visual art - drawing, sculpting, painting, and a few other things. You may find yourself liking it."

"Don't bet on it, pops. I've seen how artists hold brushes. In that sissy way. All swishy and stuff." Hellboy flipped his wrist to accentuate his statement. "And all they paint is flowers and trees and ladies with ugly hats. It's not my bag."

"Oh, come on, Red," Came an exasperated voice from the doorway. "You're making it sound like medieval torture. At least give it a try. For me." Hellboy looked towards the door to see Liz leaning against the doorframe, her arms crossed.

"Hmph. Well. Who's teaching it, anyway? Wait, don't tell me, let me guess. Some stuck-up fruitcake with a little moustache and an ascot and one of those dumb hats that look the the top of an acorn, right?"

Prof. Broom took off his glasses and polished the lenses with the bottom of his shirt. "No, Hellboy, not anyone like that. It's a woman, and I've picked her out myself. When I was considering starting the program I went online to browse some artist's websites. And hers caught my attention immediately. She's good, very good actually. And I think she will fit in here quite well. I told her a bit about the B.P.R.D. when I interviewed her, once I was sure that she was exactly the one I wanted. She's got a good mindset, and seems to be a kind and accepting person."

"Just try it out, Red. Art can help relieve stess. You seem to be kinda stressed out lately. It could do you some good. Okay?" Liz implored again.

Hellboy placed his cat on the floor, stood up and ground out the butt of his cigar into an ashtray. "I'll decide when I meet her. I'm not promising anything yet."

Liz frowned slightly, but knew that pushing him further would go nowhere, so she said nothing.

"When do we meet her, anyway?" Hellboy asked.

"She's coming this evening." Prof. Broom replied. "And I do expect you to be on your best behaviour. She's a gracious lady and I don't want to make a bad impression of us."

"Yeah, okay, sure. I'm going to get something to eat." Hellboy grumbled. He stomped out the door, swishing his tail behind him.

"Oooh! He's really been getting on my nerves lately." Liz hissed, once Hellboy was out of earshot. "Prof., do you really think this might work? To help calm him down, I mean?"

"Well, we can only try," Prof. Broom conceded. "I think it'll be good for all of us. Rather therapeutic. At least everyone else seems to think it's a good idea."

"Oh, I do, for sure," said Liz. "I've always wished I was more artistic, but I don't know where to begin. And Abe really seems interested. I guess being in water all the time doesn't give much opportunity to paint. Or draw, especially."

"Sounds like a positive outlook for the most part. Can you be at the library around 8? I'll be bringing her in then."

"Sure," Liz straightened up and strolled out the door. "Gotta get some supper in me, too. See you then."


	2. Chapter 2

The hands on the wall clock of the library read 8:05. Hellboy yawned and stretched out in his chair. A fire crackled in the fireplace, and the room had a warm and cozy glow to it. "I like it when someone new comes along," Abe said as he settled himself into a chair, adjusting the respirator around his neck. "It makes the place a bit more interesting".

"Do you ever wonder what someone's going to look like before you meet them?" Liz wondered aloud. "I'm going to guess she'll be tall, with blonde hair, or maybe red."

"I'll tell you what she'll look like," Hellboy spoke up. "Short. _Really_ fat. Probably like 45 years old. Short gray hair, badly cut. Terrible fashion sense. Will probably be wearing something neon, and 2 sizes too small, like someone poured her into her clothes and forgot to say 'when'. I bet you 10 bucks".

Liz smirked. "You're on. I bet I'm right."

"And I bet both of you, 10 bucks each, that she'll be completely like nothing either of you are expecting." Abe intoned, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Ok, fishface, I'll take you on it." Hellboy growled.

Just then, there was a rustle at the door. Prof. Broom walked in with a smile on his face. "Hellboy, Abe, Liz, I'd like you to meet Adele Duschene." He gestured behind him.

From behind Prof. Broom appeared a girl, looking nervous but with a broad smile on her face. Hellboy almost gave a start as she came into the room. She was pretty. Not tall, but not very short, either, about 5' 4". One wouldn't describe her as thin, but she had a voluptuous hourglass figure. She was wearing a black sleeveless turtleneck, and the well-defined muscles of her bare shoulders and biceps showed that she was in good shape. She had a matching black denim skirt on that nearly swept the floor as she walked. She had a gentle, round face that was almost childlike when she smiled. A straight nose, and long, glossy black hair that fell almost to her waist. She was very pale, her lips nearly matching the alabaster tone of her skin. But her most attractive feature was her eyes. Big and round with long, thick lashes, they were a colour that was unusual but very lovely. They were a kind of light silvery gray, rimmed with a darker gray shade. Her eyes met Abe's and he tensed as she regarded him with an expression of curious surprise that became a big smile the next instant, revealing a row of straight, pretty white teeth. Abe looked into those eyes and found himself drawn in.

_That colour. They're likeclouds over the moon,_ he thought, and smiled back at her. He felt an instant attraction towards her.

The room was dead silent as they stared slack-jawed at her.

"Hey.nice to meet you all," Adele offered meekly.

Liz broke the awkward silence. "Nice to meet you, too. Hope you like it here." She smiled warmly and stepped forward to shake Adeles hand.

Abe rose and strode in his graceful way over to her. "Charmed," he said, taking her hand on impulse and giving the back of it a little kiss.

Adele's polite smile dissolved into a torrent of giggles. "Oh, I think I'm going to like this one. I thought for the longest time that chivalry was dead."

"Abe has both human and icthyoid -- that is, fish -- genes, in case you were wondering." Prof. Broom said.

Adele examined Abe's face, still smiling. "I kind of thought that, but I didn't want to say anything in case I seemed rude. I bet you get unsolicited comments and stupid questions a lot." Adele said shyly.

"It's a fact of life for me. I don't mind questions. I don't think you'll have any stupid ones." Abe said gently.

"Uh, well, nothing I can think of right now. But I think your, um, patterns are really nice. They kind of remind me of when you look at the ocean and you can see the shadows from the ripples on the ocean floor. It's...pretty." She said more quietly, and a slight blush appeared on her cheeks. "You'll have to forgive me. It's an artist thing, I guess. I get sort of excited about things like that."

Abe laughed. "No need to ask forgiveness, my dear. I never turn down a compliment. Especially from someone with such lovely eyes."

Adele covered her mouth and bubbled over with giggles. "Oooh! Come on now. Don't you know flattery will get you everywhere?" Abe gave a hearty laugh at this.

"Hey, hey!" Hellboy broke in. "This ain't a singles bar. Geez, you two are making me sick over here."

Prof. Broom shot a menacing look at Hellboy. Upon meeting his gaze Hellboy abruptly clamped his mouth shut and stood up. "Uh, sorry. I'm kinda tired." He said sheepishly. "Nice to meet ya, Adele." He offered a lopsided grin and held out his big hand to her. Her own comparatively tiny hand disappeared in his as he shook it.

"No problem. I'm a bit worn down myself. It was a long ride here." Adele said understandingly.

"She's from Canada," Prof. Broom explained.

"Northern Ontario," Adele added. "Timmins. It's almost a bit of a culture shock for me here. I can really see the differences in people. I might seem kind of nave for a while, while I adjust."

"Would anyone care for coffee or tea?" A member of the kitchen staff was at the door, looking around imploringly.

Adele's eyes lit up. "Oh! I'd kill for a coffee. Please. I haven't had one all day."

"Coffee", said Hellboy.

"Me too," said Liz.

"Tea, please," Abe requested.

"Nothing for me right now." Prof. Broom said. The man nodded and left. "Come, Adele, I'll show you your room so you can get your things in order. Then you can come back and relax and have a coffee."

"Sounds great." Adele grinned broadly, and followed Prof. Broom out the door.

Everyone sat in silence for a few seconds.

"Red? Liz?" Abe said softly.

"Yeah?" They answered in tandem.

Abe smiled. "Pay up."

* * *

Hellboy, Abe, and Liz sat together waiting for Adele to return.

"What do you make of her, Blue?" Hellboy asked.

"She's a special one. The Professor chose well. I sensed absolutely no fear when she saw you and I. Some surprise and awe, even excitement, but she's not afraid of our appearances. I think we should try to keep her around as long as we can."

"Yeah, that means at least participating in her classes, Red," Liz said archly. "Have you given it any more thought at all?"

Hellboy rolled his head back and let out an exasperated sigh. "O-KAAAY, alright already. Ill try it. TRY it. Will that keep you from bugging me?"

"For now," Liz grinned. "Thanks."

Suddenly a voice down the hall cried, "Give me all your coffee and no one gets hurt!"  
The laughter of the man from the kitchen followed. "I'm getting there, I'm getting there."

A moment later he entered with a tray of hot drinks, followed by Adele, a mischevious look in her eyes. The man passed out everyone's drinks. "Enjoy, everybody," he said.

"If it tastes as good as it smells, I'm sure we will. Thanks." Adele said gratefully. She settled herself into a chair.

"Ahhh…heaven." Adele sipped her coffee and closed her eyes, inhaling its aroma. "There's nothing better than the first coffee of the day."

"You said it, kid." Hellboy downed the contents of his mug in one gulp. "So, how old are you, anyway?"

As Adele took a breath to answer, she felt a cool hand on her shoulder.

"27," said Abe's voice. "But wise beyond your years. You have a lot of talents but don't want to show them because you're afraid of looking egotistical. You like people but are a bit of an introvert. Prefer to work alone, remain in the background. You don't like to call attention to yourself. Great love for animals. You were rejected by your peers as a child. Didn't have any friends until your highschool years." Here he paused and looked at her with pity. "The other children told you you were fat and ugly. And you believe it to this day. But its far from the truth." He gently touched her cheek with the tips of his fingers.

Adele stared at him with a look of complete awe. "How…did you know that?" she whispered. Her eyes grew misty with tears, and she looked at the floor.

Abe looked mildly alarmed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you…"

"Abe has a lot of psychic ability." Liz explained. "He can read almost anyone, or anything, pretty effectively. You alright?"

"Oh…yeah, its ok, don't worry," Adele insisted. "It's ok, Abe, you didn't upset me. I just wasn't expecting all that!" she smiled. "My _Nokomis –_ grandmother - was clairvoyant too. She knew a lot of things she had no way of knowing otherwise. Sometimes even I know when something's going to happen, a split second before it actually does."

"Yes, you do have a bit of her ability. Not a lot, but I can sense it in you." Abe said. "Trust your intuition. It serves you well."

"Nokomis?" said Hellboy, looking quizzical. "Is that like a nickname or something?"

"It's Anishnaabe - Ojibway, that is - for Grandmother. I'm half Ojibway. First Nations." Adele explained.

"But isn't Duschene a French name?" Hellboy inquired.

"Yes. My dad is French-Canadian. My mom is Ojibway. You can see I inherited my dad's skin tone." She held out her arms and looked at them. "I hate it. I look like a ghost. I cant even tan, I just end up burning. And I don't really fit in anywhere. Too white for the 'Nishnab community, but I act too Indian for the white community. I'm kind of a cultural black sheep, I guess."

"Well, I think you'll find lost of understanding in that here." Liz grinned. We're all fish out of water… no pun intended, Abe… in our own ways. Look," she held her hand up before Adele, and Adele's eyes widened in amazement as blue flame sprouted from the palm of Liz's hand. "I'm pyrokinetic. So far it's been much more of a curse than a blessing, but I'm learning to deal with it."

"Oh, wow!" Adele gushed. "Looks like I have a good support system here."

"Count on it." Hellboy said with a wink. He looked up at the clock. "Oh, geez, its almost midnight already! I gotta get to bed." He set his empty mug on an end table and stood up, yawning.

"I better, too," Liz said. "Aren't you guys tired yet?"

"Nah, I'm a bit of a night owl. I'm good for another hour or so." Adele said.

"I'm still in the mood to stay up a bit longer, too." Abe said. "Keep me company?"

"Sure." Adele smiled broadly.

"Ok, kids, goodnight." Said Liz. She stretched and shuffled out the door.

Adele and Abe sat in silence for a few moments, sipping the last of their drinks. She spied a row of open books on stands in front of what looked like a large aquarium.

"How come those books are there?" She asked.

"I'm reading them. I live in there," Abe gestured towards the aquarium. "And unfortunately books don't usually fare well in water. So, if the Professor or someone else is here to turn the pages for me, I can enjoy them."

"So you can't breathe outside water without that collar, can you?" Adele inquired.

"I can, for short periods. But then my gills begin to dry out, and when that happens I begin to suffocate. So, as long as I have my water-collar, I can stay out of water for considerable amounts of time."

"I love to read," said Adele." I'm so glad there's a library here. I couldn't bring all my books with me, so at least I wont have to read the same things over and over again. You should come have a look at my books sometime. If you see something you like that you haven't read, you can borrow it."

"I'll take you up on that offer. Thank you." Abe smiled. He then noticed something on her he hadn't before. On each shoulder, the same symbol was tattooed. It looked like a circle with one horizontal and one vertical line intersecting it in the middle, dividing it in four equal sections. One section was coloured red, the other black, the next yellow, and the last was left as the white of her skin. On each corner of these sections was tattooed a small eagle feather.

"What does that symbol on your shoulders represent?" Abe asked with interest.

"Oh! Its a Medicine Wheel." Adele said. "It's a symbol universally familiar with most Native North American tribes. It represents the four basic colours of Man: Red, black, yellow and white and the four cardinal directions. The eagle is a sacred animal to us, considered the closest being to the Creator as it can fly so high. That's why I have the eagle feathers added. So it's basically about spirituality and unity. Oneness with the Earth and all its inhabitants. It reminds me of who I am. Who we all are." She smiled gently.

"You have a lot of respect and understanding for many things. That's a very honorable trait. And a rare one in this day and age." Abe complimented.

"Thank you. I try my best." Adele blushed slightly again and stared into her now-empty mug. She set it down on the table. "Well, I really should turn in now. I still have to try to find where I packed my pyjamas and toothbrush. She looked back up at him and gave him a warm smile. "I like you, Abe. You're so easy to talk to. Can I come around once in awhile, just to hang out with you?"

"Oh! Of course.I'd…I'd like that." Abe stammered slightly and was glad she couldn't see his own blush creeping along the edges of his gills.

"Great". Adele stood up and turned to him. "Goodnight, _Gigoon-Inini_."

Abe looked puzzled.

"That's Ojibway. For fish-man." She gave a little giggle.

"Ah! Very eloquent. I like it. Goodnight, moon-eyes."

"Ok. See ya tomorrow." she giggled again as she left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Abe and Hellboy sat together, eating breakfast and watching T.V. Abe was enjoying a hardboiled rotten egg, while Hellboy messily devoured a heaping plate of pancakes.

"So, buddy," Hellboy said, his words muffled by his mouthful of food, "Man to man. What do ya think of her?"

"I like her. Quite a bit, actually."

"And?" Hellboy pressed.

"And what?"

"Come on, Blue, you were shamelessly flirting with her. You think she's hot, don't you?"

"She is quite attractive," Abe admitted.

"Uh huh. I bet you want her to stroke your gills, eh? Touch your fins in just the right way?" He waggled his eyebrows at Abe teasingly.

"Now don't be crude, Red," Abe admonished.

Hellboy let out a booming laugh. "Ahhhh, old pal. You need to get laid."

Abe shook his head. Hellboy laughed again and picked up his plate to take it off to the kitchen.

"Seriously though, Red, there's one thing that worries me a little," Abe said.

"What? That you won't remember how to have sex?"

"Cut it out. Really, when I was reading her last night I felt something….different…about her."

"What do you mean?" Hellboy looked confused.

"I'm not sure. I can't place it. There's a part of her that feels lost. Not like in the way she was describing about her culture, though. Whatever it is, she's afraid of it. And she doesn't want anyone else to know. I think the fact that she has some mild psychic ability has something to do with why I can't figure out what it is. She's blocking it, not just from me, but from herself, too. Or trying to."

"Hmm." Hellboy scratched his chin. "What do you think we should do?"

"Nothing right now. I think it's a purely personal problem, one she's had for a long time. I think once she gets settled in here more, she might open up to us. For the time being, let's just make her feel as welcome as possible. Let her feel that she can trust us. Anyway," Abe changed the subject, "Are you coming to her first class today?"

"Looks like it. I hope it's not gonna be anything tough."

"No. Drawing for beginners. She's starting with the basics and going up from there. I don't think you'll have trouble."

"Mm. What time is it starting, anyway?"

"1:00 this afternoon."

"Ok. Well, I'll see ya there then."

"Will do." Abe finished the last of his egg.

* * *

Adele put some final touches on the examples she'd drawn on her presentation pad.

"Ok, guys, so here's some different pencil techniques: Light lines, heavy lines, gradient shading, uniform shading, crosshatching, and pointillism. The papers you've got in front of you all have several identical cubes printed on them. I want you to try each of these techniques on those cubes, and then we'll move onto the next step. Any questions so far?"

"Oooh, oooh!" Hellboy waved his hand in the air.

Adele grinned. "Yes?"

"Why did Van Gogh cut his ear off?"

Adele laughed. "Ok, let me rephrase that. I meant questions _on the subject at hand_. But because I happen to know the answer to your question, I'll tell you. For a time he worked with a painter named Paul Gaugin. Anyone heard of him?"

"I have," Abe offered.

"Of course _you_ have," Hellboy huffed.

"Can I help it that I read a lot?" Abe shrugged.

"Ahem." Adele interjected. "As I was saying, Van Gogh worked with Gaugin for a time. Unfortunately though, they didn't get along very well. Conflict of interests, I guess. They got in a particularly bad fight one day, which ended with Gaugin storming off. Van Gogh was already having some serious mental issues at this time. He was depressed and probably schizophrenic, as he sometimes heard voices, and might have had some lead poisoning from constant contact with and possible ingestion of his oil paints. Anyway, he was so upset that for some reason he decided that he'd cut off part of his ear. He didn't cut the whole thing off, just the lobe. He put the severed part in a little box and gave it to a hooker at one of the brothels that Gaugin was known to frequent, with a little note that said, "I'm not listening."

Everyone laughed. "Is that really true?" Hellboy asked.

"Apparently. That's how I learned it in art history."

"Sounds like art history isn't as boring as I thought," Hellboy sounded surprised.

"Oh, I learned some pretty interesting stuff, that's for sure. And not always stuff that had to do with art, either." Adele mused. "Do you know why sperm whales are called 'sperm' whales?"

"I'm afraid to know," Hellboy said.

"In the 1800's, cold cream was formulated with the addition of actual sperm from these whales. They believed it was good for the skin."

Liz covered her mouth. "Ew. Ew. I am _never_ going to use cold cream again."

Hellboy laughed loudly. "Hey! It's like bukakke in a jar!" He exclaimed.

"Ha! Well, maybe back then, but they don't put whale sperm, or anything else's sperm, for that matter, in cold cream anymore. Don't worry, Liz." Adele's eyes sparkled with mirth.

Hellboy leaned close to Abe, who was working on his drawing. "I bet I know where you'd like to put _your _sperm," He whispered lewdly. Abe kicked him under the table.

"Ow!" Hellboy yelped.

"Can't you two behave like you're any older than 10?" Liz scolded. "Adele's trying to teach us here."

"He started it," Abe mumbled.

"Adele?" Prof. Broom appeared in the room, accompanied by a middle-aged, balding man. "Hope we aren't interrupting. This is Agent Manning. He was out when you arrived last night."

"Hello," Adele shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, young lady. Look like you've got everyone under control here, eh?"

"Except for the little boys," Liz muttered.

"Ok, ok! We'll be good!" Hellboy exclaimed.

Manning arched an eyebrow at them, then looked at Adele. "No worries. I have enough problems trying to keep them in line myself."

Adele shrugged. "Boys will be boys."

"May we watch the progress of this class?" asked Prof. Broom.

"Sure!" Adele said. "There's only about 20 minutes or so left to go. But have a seat."

The Professor and Manning settled themselves in and observed with interest as Adele went on to give examples of perspective and rendering in 3 dimensions. After everyone tried out the techniques for themselves, she announced, "Ok, everyone, that's it for today. Tomorrow we'll be trying still life drawing. Just simple objects, so don't panic."

"Oooh, Red! I've always wanted to try that. How about you?" Liz asked Hellboy in anticipation. Hellboy grunted.

Everyone began to pack up their supplies. Manning shook hands with Adele again, and him and the Professor left.

"I've got to say, Broom," Manning mentioned as him and the Prof. Walked down the hall. "I'm impressed. She seems like a nice, normal girl. Maybe she can teach some refined tastes to those savages."


	4. Chapter 4

The next afternoon, everyone was settling into the room once more. Adele was slowly handing out the day's supplies, looking more pale than usual.

"You ok, kid?" Hellboy asked, noticing her pallor. "You look like you're feeling under the weather."

"Oh…I'm ok, thanks. Stomach's just a little upset right now. Probably too much coffee at breakfast. Nothing to worry about."

"Maybe this might help?" Hellboy rummaged around in his coat pocket and produced half a roll of antacid tablets.

"Thanks. It's worth a try." Adele popped one in her mouth and handed the rest back. She put a small table in the centre of the room and set an apple and a banana on it.

"We'll be rendering those today?" Abe asked.

"Looks kind of hard." Hellboy grumbled.

"Don't worry. There's no time limit. Just relax and concentrate on light and form. Try to see the shape instead of what the actual object is. That'll make it easier to draw." She reassured.

While everyone began to draw, Adele sat down in an empty seat and stared at the floor, lightly rubbing her stomach with one hand. Hellboy leaned over to Abe. "She's not feeling too hot today. I gave her some stomach tabs."

"Poor girl. There's other medications in the infirmary if those don't work. Let's ask her how she's feeling after class." Hellboy nodded and him and Abe returned to their work.

Several minutes passed. The room was silent as everyone concentrated on their drawings. Adele stood up, looking a little pained. "I've just gotta use the washroom. I'll be right back." She smiled weakly and headed for the door.

"Let us know after if you need anything else," Hellboy said. She nodded and disappeared out the door.

Ten minutes passed. Twenty. Half an hour rolled around and Adele had still not returned.

Liz glanced out the door. "I'm a little worried. I'm going to go check on her." She got up and headed for the washroom.

"Hmm. Hope she's ok." Hellboy wondered aloud. "What do you think of this, Blue? A masterpiece, huh?" He showed off his half-finished drawing to Abe.

"Not bad. Perhaps you've got more talent than you thought."

"Maybe. I'm kinda liking this." Hellboy bent over his drawing and resumed scribbling.

Meanwhile, Liz pushed open the door of the women's washroom. As she did so, she heard a soft moan come from within.

"Adele? You've been in here for a long time. I thought I'd check on you. Are you ok?" Liz's voice echoed slightly.

"Uhhhh…" Adele groaned. "Yeah….no problem…..I'll be right ouu….ugggggghhhh…." A louder and more painful moan came from inside the stall that Adele was occupying.

"I don't believe it," Liz said. "You sound more sick than you say. I'm going to go see if I can find anything for you in the infirmary. Ok?"

"NO!" Adele's sharp answer startled Liz. "Sorry. I mean…uh….just a bit crampy. I think it's passing, anyway. I'll come back now." The stall door clicked open and Adele emerged, sweating profusely. Her long hair was soaked and plastered to her neck and shoulders.

"Oh, geez, Adele," Liz took her arm. "You really look rough. Look, I'll tidy up the class. You go lie in bed, ok?"

Adele tried to smile. There were dark shadows under her eyes. "Maybe that's a good ide…AAAAAAAAAAAA!" Suddenly Adele reeled back against the wall, and slumped to the floor, convulsing.

"Oh my God!" Liz yelled, and ran as fast as she could back to the class.

Abe and Hellboy's heads snapped up. Someone in the hall was screaming. They looked at each other, then shoved back their chairs and ran out the door to see what was wrong.

Liz was tearing down the hall, gasping. "There's something really wrong with Adele!" she yelled. "I need help! Quick!" Abe and Hellboy gave a start, then ran after Liz as she raced back towards the washroom. She burst through the door, the guys in tow. When she saw Adele, she screamed.

Adele was writhing in pain on the floor, covered in blood from head to toe. It looked like she had pulled some of her hair out, as matted, bloody hair seemed to be stuck all over her body.

Abe ran to her side, steadying her with his hands. "Adele! What's wrong? Tell me where you're hurt!"

"_GET AWAY!!" _The shock ofAdele's bloodcurdling scream made Abe pull back momentarily. When he did, Adele jumped up and shoved past Hellboy and Liz out the door, and ran down the hall.

"After her!!" Abe yelled, and they all chased her, breathing hard. Adele came to a sudden stop down the hall, and thrust her hands in front of her, staring maniacally at them. "Not again." She said hoarsely. "Not _AGAIN!!" _She took off running again. She saw dark, open storage room, dived in, and slammed the door shut. As everyone sped up in pursuit, they heard the click of the lock.

"No! Adele! Let us in!" Liz yelled breathlessly, banging on the door.

"Liz, go get the Professor!" Abe urged. Liz whirled around and took off towards his office.

Abe pounded hard on the door. "ADELE!! Open the door! Please!" he pleaded. Horrible guttural sounds were coming from within the room.

"I'll take care of it." Hellboy flipped back his coat and drew his arm back. Then with one solid punch, his fist thundered through the door, making a gaping hole. He gripped the doorknob from the inside and with a single yank, ripped the entire door off its hinges, and tossed it against the wall behind him, where it clattered noisily to the floor. Then him and Abe jumped into the room, and flipped on the light. Their eyes widened in horror at the scene before them.

Adele – or what only remotely resembled Adele – was huddled against the wall, groaning, her eyes squeezed shut. There was not loose hair stuck to her, as they had thought; hair was actually _growing _out of her body. Thick and coarse, it tore its way out of her skin, leaving bloody rivulets as it did. She had torn her bloody clothes off, and although naked, she was almost completely covered by the thick growth of hair. As the light came on, she gasped and looked towards the door. Abe and Hellboy stood there, gasping for breath, staring at her openmouthed in horror. Abe was shocked at her face. It looked like her nose and mouth had grown enlongated, like a muzzle. Her face was also covered with hair, and her gritted teeth seemed to come to sharp points. The only thing that still looked the same were her eyes, although filled with pain and fear.

She saw how they were staring at her, and shielded her face with her arms.

**"**_**DON'T LOOK AT ME!!"** _

Her ear-shattering scream reverberated off the walls, and she cowered, shuddering. Abe took a step towards her. "Adele! Please, let us help you." His voice was strained, trying to sound calm. He held out his hands towards her.

_"NOOOO!!"_ She hid her face from him, and curled onto the floor, clawing at the hard tile. Abe stepped back. He heard quick footsteps pounding down the hall. He looked out the door and saw Prof. Broom and Liz running towards them.

Then he heard Hellboy's voice. "Holy. Shit."

Abe looked quickly back at Adele. Except now, Adele was gone. In her place was a great, shaggy black wolf, hunched in the corner, growling, its sharp teeth bared.

Hellboy lifted his hand in caution. "Don't move." Everyone froze in their tracks.

The wolf's eyes flicked back and forth to everyone' faces. The deep growl continued to rumble in its throat.

"What the fuck do we _do??_" Hellboy hissed out of the corner of his mouth.

Abe slowly lifted his palm towards the wolf. Everyone waited in silence for a moment.

"It's ok," he said. "She's still in control of her mind. She's just very, very, frightened."

He crouched down and looked into the wolf's eyes. "It's all right. We're not going to hurt you. Please. Let me help." His hand tentatively reached out and touched the thick coat of fur.

The growling ceased, and the wolf whimpered piteously. Abe looked deep into her eyes, those same moon-eyes that had smiled at him from the face of a girl. Pleading eyes.

_Help me. I'm so scared. _The wolf's thought rang in his mind.

"It's going to be okay, sweetheart." He softly reassured her. Moving slowly forward, he gently drew his arms around her and stroked her soft fur. The wolf closed her eyes, still whimpering, and leaned her great head against his chest.

Quietly, Prof. Broom walked up behind them, holding a syringe. As Abe shushed softly into her ear, Prof. Broom gently eased the needle into a vein in her hind leg. A deep sigh, and the wolf sank into Abe's lap, asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Out of darkness, a tiny pinhole of light appeared.

"Is she going to be ok?"

"All her vitals are normal. But she's exhausted. That's why she's been out for so long."

_What's going on? _Adele wondered. _Did I fall asleep in front of the T.V.? I think I had a bad dream._

The pinhole grew, becoming brighter and brighter. As Adele began to become aware of her surroundings, she realized that she was not in her room.

With effort, she slowly opened her eyes to see a cluster of lights above her. She was lying on her back, in a white, hospital-issue bed. A sheet covered her. A strap across her shoulders and one across her ankles, fastened to the bed, restrained her. Little pads were attached to her chest and head, and wires were connected to those, which led to a jumble of clicking, beeping machinery.

"What's going on?" Adele croaked.

"Oh! She's waking up!"

Abe's face appeared over her. She saw several other silhouettes hovering in the background.

"Adele. Do you remember what happened?" Abe's voice asked, softly.

"I had a nightmare." She said. "Exactly where am I?"

Abe looked over at someone and they leaned in towards him. He whispered something, then turned back to Adele.

"You're in the infirmary. You didn't have a nightmare, something happened. Can you tell me what you remember?"

"Not a nightmare….oh God….please tell me it didn't happen…" Adele brought her hand up to her forehead and began to cry. "I'm sorry….I'm so sorry…."

"Shh, it's okay." She felt the pressure of Abe's hand on hers. "Don't worry about apologizing. Just tell me what you remember."

She sniffed, thinking. "I….I remember being in class…and then my stomach hurt, like I had to go to the washroom, so I went and it just kept getting worse and worse…and then Liz came, and I tried to make it go away but it wouldn't…I didn't want to scare her…I ran away…I went in some room…my clothes were too tight, I couldn't breathe…I tried to take them off…I smelled blood everywhere…then the door came off…I hurt so bad, I couldn't move…I could feel myself becoming horrible…it was like my guts were thrashing inside me…and then you were looking at me, and I didn't want you to see how ugly I was….I was so humiliated…then I couldn't talk…I couldn't run….I'm sorry….." She trailed off, her body shaking with sobs.

Abe's hand rubbed her arm soothingly. "It's ok. You're safe, now. We won't let anything happen to you." He paused. "Has this happened to you before?"

Adele choked on her sobs. "Y-Yes…a couple times…I di – didn't know what to do…"

"All right. We'll talk when you're feeling better. Just you and me. Rest for now." He injected a light tranquilizer into an I.V. bag, which flowed into a tube inserted in the back of her hand. As it began to take effect, her crying tapered off. In a few minutes, she was asleep again.

Abe stepped away from the bed and walked over to where Hellboy and Liz were observing the scene. "Now I know what it was that I couldn't read about her. Looks like she was doing her best to try to forget this had happened to her, but unfortunately she couldn't keep it away."

Liz pursed her lips and hugged herself, a worried look on her face. "Oh, I feel _so _bad for her. I pretty much know what she's gone through. It's horrible, to have that …something…inside you that you can't control."

"Poor kid." Hellboy said sympathetically. He pulled a fresh cigar out of his pocket and lit it. He paused to take a few big puffs, and the smoky sweet odor filled the room. "So what exactly _is _she? A werewolf?" He asked, the cigar clenched between his teeth.

"No." Abe said. " Definitely nothing demonic – there's no evil at work here that I can sense. I'm going to do some research. I remember reading something once about a belief among many Native cultures about Shapeshifing."

Hellboy raised an eyebrow at him. "Shapeshifting?"

"Yes. It was said that some people who had a particularly close connection to their spirit guide, in particular medicine men, sometimes had the ability to change form to temporarily take form of that guide. It seems that she has this ability, but she doesn't have any idea how to control it."

Abe was interrupted as Manning suddenly burst into the room, red in the face, followed by a flustered Prof. Broom. "Can someone tell me just what the _hell _happened today?? I've been hearing that there was a _wolf_ wreaking havoc around here, not to mention that we've got just a few thousand dollars in damage to this place!! I want some answers _now_!!" He shouted.

"Tom, please calm down, this can all be explained." Prof. Broom urged him.

Abe and Hellboy glanced at each other, then Abe turned to Manning. "I'm sorry, one of us should have told you. It was totally unforeseen that this was going to happen. Adele suffered a very traumatic,..er…transformation…"

Manning cut him off. "What? Am I hearing this right? 'Transformation'? Are you saying that _she,_"_-_ He jabbed his finger in Adele's direction – "Was that – _thing – _down there that ripped half of that wing of the building apart? When I met her yesterday, she seemed like a _nice, normal girl. _And you're telling me she turned into some savage creature?? Just like **that**?" He snapped his fingers sharply.

"I'm afraid it's the truth," Abe said regretfully.

"We all saw it happen," Liz confided.

"We've got it under control now,…" Abe began again.

"Bullshit! The aftermath I saw there hardly describes 'Under Control'. How do you know this isn't going to happen again? That wild beast could have ripped us all apart, do you realize that??" He whirled around to face the Professor. "I want that bitch _out of here, _Broom. Do you hear me? I'm sick of dealing with this freak show. No more! These ones are bad enough!" He gestured to the others with a sweep of his arm.

Hellboy tossed his cigar onto the floor and crushed it with his boot, then calmly strolled over to Manning and grabbed a fistful of his shirt collar, lifting him into the air. He held Manning's shocked face up to his and narrowed his eyes at him.

"Listen real close. I'm going to say this once. DON'T let me EVER hear you call her a bitch again. This poor girl was scared to death and in pain. And NEVER at any time did she try to hurt us. We can't cast her out. We won't. She needs us. You get me?" Hellboy emphasized the last few words with a shake of Manning's collar. Manning spluttered and fumed, but said nothing. Hellboy opened his hand and Manning fell ass-first onto the floor. He hurriedly stood up and arranged his collar, shooting a death glare at Hellboy. He then stomped over to Prof. Broom, who was standing off to the side looking rather alarmed.

"Broom, this is it. If this happens again, I'll do everything I can to get these circus freaks out of here. All of them. Last chance." He shot one more look at Hellboy, who took a threatening step towards him. Manning huffed and stomped quickly out of the room.

Prof. Broom closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead, his brow creased with worry. "I'm getting too old for this," He sighed. He walked over to the bed where Adele was now resting with a peaceful look on her face, and looked at her silently for a couple minutes. "You're right, Hellboy," he finally said, "We can't turn her away. We may be her only refuge. I hate to think what might happen to her if a transformation occurred in a busy public place. If she can learn to control this, she may be an asset to us. I'll keep Manning at bay. For now, keep her as calm as possible when she regains consciousness. We don't know what triggered the episode, so be cautious. In the event that this should happen again, I'll arrange for a padded cell to be constructed that we can place her in temporarily, so she doesn't harm herself or anyone else. Most importantly, if any of you see this happening, call me _immediately. _We can't have this kind of chaos occur again, or I fear Manning may follow through with his threat."

"We'll be extra careful," Abe assured him. "For now, at least, everything is okay."

"I hope it remains that way," Broom sighed, and left the room.

As Hellboy and Liz talked together, Abe approached Adele again. He took her hand in his, tracing the length of her slim fingers, feeling the warmth of her skin. He looked at her sleeping face for a few minutes, then bent down and softly kissed her forehead.

"It's going to be all right, Moon-Eyes," He whispered next to her ear. "We won't let anything happen to you."

* * *

Adele felt herself drifting in water. A river. She could hear the current. She floated along the surface, her face to the sky. It was nighttime. The sky was full of stars. She could hear her own heartbeat, and the light of the stars pulsed along with it.

"_Ma'iingan."(Wolf.)_

"_Nokomis?"(Grandmother?)_

"_Ma'iingan Ikwe."(Wolf Woman.)_

"_Aaniindi eyaayan, Nokomis?"(Where are you, Grandmother?)_

"_Aaniin dash giiwanendaman?"(Why did you forget?)_

"_Gaawiin ninisidotanzi." (I don't understand.)_

"_Aaniish Eshnikaazyin?"(What is your name?)_

Adele said nothing, floating further downstream.

"_Aaniish Eshnikaazyin?"_

Adele closed her eyes. Tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"_Aaniish Eshnikaazyin?"_

She tried to cover her ears, but she could not move.

"_Aaniish Eshnikaazyin?"_

"_Nokomis, daga…."_ _(Grandmother, please…)_

"_Aaniish Eshnikaazyin?"_

Adele began to cry hard. The pulsing stars above her shifted. They moved and took on a form. The form of a wolf.

"_Aaniish Eshnikaazyin?"_

"No!" Adele screamed. "No!!"

The star-wolf in the sky opened its mouth wide.

"_Aaniish Eshnikaazyin?"_

"_Aaniish Eshnikaazyin?"_

"_Aaniish Eshnikaazyin?"_

"_Aaniish Eshnikaazyin?"_

Adele screamed as loud as she could. The wolf descended on her, and everything became dark.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Adele awoke with a start. Someone was screaming. As she tried to catch her breath, she listened hard. She could hear nothing.

Then, she heard quick footsteps coming in her direction. She tensed.

Abe's worried face appeared over her.

She let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, Abe. I'm so glad you're here. I heard someone screaming."

"That was you, my dear," Abe informed her. "Are you all right?"

"Ohhhh…yes…I think so….I had a bad dream." Adele wiped her forehead with the back of her hand.

"From the sounds of it, it wasn't too pleasant. How are you feeling?" Abe asked. He clicked the buckles on her restraints open and pulled them off of her.

Adele stretched her arms and legs, and turned her head from side to side. "A bit stiff, but I feel more rested than I have in months."

"You've been asleep for almost two full days," Abe said. "I bet you're hungry. Do you want something to eat?"

"Now that you mention it, I am. That would be nice." She smiled in appreciation.

"Okay. I'll be right back." Abe left.

Adele pushed herself up and sat on the edge of the bed, looking around at all the equipment that was by her bedside. _Did they have to use all that on me?_ She wondered. _I must have been in bad shape._ She looked down at herself. She was dressed in a loose white cotton gown, and wondered how she came to be wearing it.

Abe returned, holding a small cup of soup and a tea biscuit. "Just something light for now. We don't want to make you sick." He set them on her bedside table.

Adele pinched the sleeve of her gown. "Did someone put this on me?"

"Yes. Very fashionable, isn't it?" He smiled at her.

"I'm sure I'll start a trend." She smirked. "Uh….who put it on me?"

"Liz took care of that. She washed all the blood off you, too."

"That was really nice of her."Adele said. She stared at her feet.

"You were worried."

Adele looked up. "About what?"

"That I had dressed you."

Adele blushed, and looked back down to try to hide it. "Why would I be worried about that?"

"Because if that had been the case, I would have had to have seen you naked."

Adele swayed her feet back and forth, still staring at them. She felt her blush deepening. "Uh…."

"So I asked Liz to take care of it. I thought I'd spare you what dignity you had left." He said this with a mix of amusement and sympathy.

"Um…thanks." Adele wished her cheeks would stop burning.

"Well, eat your soup before it gets cold. I've been out of my tank for awhile, so I'm going to go retire for a bit. I'll go tell Red you're awake, and he'll come help you up soon. You might need a bit of practice to get back on your feet again."

"Okay. Thank you." She raised her eyes to his and smiled.

"No problem. See you later." He left with a wave of his webbed hand.

Adele tasted her soup. Chicken. She didn't really like chicken soup, but it was a welcome alternative to the I.V. drip that had been feeding her. Several minutes later, as she was finishing the last bite of her tea biscuit, Hellboy walked in with a big grin on his face.

"Hey, kid!" he greeted her. "Welcome back to the land of the living. How ya feeling?"

"Not too bad, all things considered." She smiled.

"Good. You ready to try walking around a bit?"

"Uh huh." She lowered her feet onto the floor.

"Abe said your muscles might be a little weak, so hold onto me." He held out his arm to her.

She grasped it and stood up, taking a few regular steps. "Whoa…" she said as one of her knees buckled.

"Hey, slow down there, Action Jackson," Hellboy said. "A little at a time. We'll go to the end of the room and back."

She took a few more steps, tentatively this time. Hellboy stayed patiently alongside her.

"Ahhh, a scenic stroll on a lovely evening." He tilted his head back and took a deep breath. "Smell that fresh air."

Adele laughed. "Smells like B.O. to me. I better get some deodorant on me soon, before people start keeling over when I walk past. It's a little embarrassing."

Hellboy chuckled. "Hey, I've already ruined my sense of smell with my cigars, so I'm not suffering any. And Abe loves to eat rotten eggs, so I'm sure you smell like a friggin' field of posies compared to those." Adele snorted in laughter. They took a few more steps. Hellboy looked at her with a smirk. "Ya know, kid, he really likes you."

Adele looked up at him. "Abe?"

Hellboy nodded. "Yup. Crazy guy stayed out of his tank a lot longer than what was probably good for him, watching over you. Caught shit from the Prof. But he didn't care – he wanted to make sure you were all right."

Adele half smiled, flattered at this. Then a look of skepticism crossed her face. "But…why would he like someone like…me? I'm no prize. I'm not pretty like Liz is."

"First of all, Liz is with _me_," – Hellboy jabbed his thumb at his chest – "And even if she wasn't, those two have the kind of relationship that's a brother-sister type. Also, there's the problem of pairing fire and water – they don't compliment each other. Now, SECOND of all, why are you beating yourself down?? There's nothing wrong with you. After we all met you, even Liz said she thought you were pretty – and she doesn't swing that way!"

Adele smiled. "Thanks. I think my problem is that I've got years of shattered self-esteem to rebuild. It's tough to do. But tell Liz thanks, too."

"No prob." They reached the end of the room and turned around to walk back. "How's the tootsies, kid?"

"Just kinda stiff. But they're feeling stronger the more I walk."

"Good stuff." They moved along farther. Then Hellboy blurted, "I think you should jump his bones ASAP. That guy needs a good fuck."

Adele stopped in her tracks and stared up at him, wide-eyed, half shocked and half amused. She was used to his abrasive language by now, but she hadn't expected that out of him.

"Red!!" She exclaimed. "Look, I admit think he's kinda sexy, but I've known him for, what...a week? I'm not going to rape him! And he's half-fish – do we even have…compatible parts??"

Hellboy laughed. "Don't worry about that. I remember when they first brought him there and were studying him, they had him in a big tank, dressed in nothing but his birthday suit. And I gotta tell ya, his junk was in plain sight. He had some equipment that would make most _human _guys jealous." He paused. "Besides, it's not rape, it's surprise sex!"

Adele shook her head at him. "You are something else, you know that? I hope you don't talk about _me_ to _him_ like THAT_._"

Hellboy shrugged. "Just once, I think."

Adele gaped at him in astonishment. "_RED!!_" She practically shouted.

Hellboy winked at her teasingly. "I'm just buggin' ya, kid. Nothing to worry about." He looked at her feet. "You seem to be moving pretty good now. Think you're ok on your own?"

She let go of his arm and strode easily back to the bed. "Yeah, I'm good now. Thanks for your help."

"Don't mention it. I'll leave you to get some real clothes on. Your stuff's in the drawer under the bedside table."

"See ya." She said. He waved and sauntered out of the room.

Adele pulled her clothes out of the drawer, peeled off the gown and slipped her shirt on over her head. _I can't believe it…Abe really likes me! _She thought as she smoothed out her hair. She smiled to herself as she finished getting dressed.


	6. Chapter 6

Note: Stranger in a Strange Land is an actual novel by Robert A. Heinlein. "Grok" is a term used in the book basically meaning, "to deeply understand".

* * *

That night, Adele sat curled up in a comfy chair in her little room, surrounded by the glow of several candles she had lit. She was absorbed in a novel as she sipped at a cup of jasmine tea.

She heard a light knock at her door.

Adele looked up from her book. "Who is it?" she asked.

_"Gigoon-Inini_," came a soft voice from the other side of the door.

Adele giggled. "Come in. Its unlocked."

The door opened and Abe's lithe form, backlit by the lights in the hall, entered. He closed the door behind him. "Good! Youre relaxing, just like you should be. Ah! And doing one of my favorite things, I see." He nodded at her book. "What are you reading?"

"Stranger in a Strange Land." She slid a bookmark at the part she left off on and closed the book.

"Good choice. Do you grok it?" Abe grinned.

Adele laughed. "Yes, so far. And I grok you, too."

"The feeling is mutual." Abe smiled. He studied the book. "Its a bit dated, now, unfortunately. When it came out it was a real eye-opener for the time."

"Yeah, but at least its still enjoyable." Adele sighed and set the book at the foot of her bed. Abe crossed over and sat down on the bed beside the book. He folded his hands and bent forward, resting his elbows on his thighs, and looked at Adele in a serious way.

"I'm glad to see you're almost back to normal. I was very worried about you. Everyone was. Do you remember any more about the event?"

Adele looked down at her hands in her lap, examining her nails. "Yes. Most of it, I think." She paused, chewing on her bottom lip. "Abe. Im so sorry I yelled at you and pushed you away when you were trying to help me. It was like it wasn't really happening. It felt so surreal."

Abes hand entered her view and clasped her own hand. "I dont hold it against you, my dear." He gave her hand a little squeeze. "I probably would have done the same, had it happened to me."

Adele nodded. "My Nokomis" she began, "She gave me my name when I was very young."

"Adele? It is a lovely name." Abe complimented.

Adele shook her head. "No. No, not my given name." She drew a long breath, and exhaled slowly. _"Maiingan Ikwe_. Wolf Woman."

Abe looked at her in curiosity, listening closely.

Adele continued. "When I was about 5 or 6, she suddenly just started calling me that. She had always called me Adele, just like everyone else, up until then. I don't know if she had a dream, or a vision, or whatever. But she saw something in me that nobody else did. She also started talking to me only in Ojibway. She spoke English to me before then. I'm partially fluent in Ojibway now, because of her. Sometimes she'd babysit me. I remember her occasionally doing things like smudging - that is, she'd burn sage in an abalone shell and wave the smoke all over to purify the place. Sometimes when she'd smudge she'd make me hold this big wolf pelt she had. She'd say things in Ojibway that I didnt understand, and wave the smoke all around me."

Adele paused to take a sip of her tea.

"I remember the first time I...changed. I think I was about 12. I was staying with her while my parents were away on vacation. I remember I was watching T.V. after dinner, and I started feeling crampy. I had just started getting my period that year, so I figured that's what it was. I got up to go to the washroom, and the most awful pain just took over my body. I was crying. Nokomis came running in from the kitchen. She didn't try to touch me, she just sat down and started speaking soothingly in Ojibway. Eventually the pain passed. I didnt know at first that I had become a wolf. I tried to stand up and I couldn't. My legs and arms were moving differently. I tried to speak and I couldn't, I could only make these throaty, whiny noises. Thats when I looked at my hands to see what was wrong with them, and they weren't hands anymore, but big paws. I was so scared. Nokomis started crying, but she was smiling too, like she was happy. She got out tobacco and burned it, and waved that all over me. After a few minutes I suddenly felt really dizzy and woozy. Then, just like that, I could stand up again. I could speak again. The wolf was gone. Nokomis just gave me some tea and put me to bed, like nothing unusual had happened. The next day, she gave me a little leather pouch on a cord she had made, filled with sage and tobacco, soaked in the blood I bled from when I transformed. It was held closed with a little thatch of the wolfskin she used to make me hold. She told me that it would protect me, and that I should never lose it." Adele sipped her tea again, found it had grown cold, and set it down on her bookcase.

"A medicine bundle." Abe said thoughtfully. "I've read about those. Did you bring it with you when you came here?"

Adele knelt on the floor, reached under her bed and dragged out a cardboard box. She opened it and lifted out a small wooden chest. She tipped back the cover, and held it out to Abe to see. Nestled inside was the small pouch.

"I don't wear it very much at all. To pow-wows, and other special occasions. I'm afraid of losing it or ruining it. Plus, its special because my Nokomis made it just for me. She's been dead since I was 16, so it's become very precious to me." She carefully closed the box and returned it to its storage spot.

"I understand," Abe said.

Adele sat back down, and turned to blow out one of the candles which had melted down to a stub. "The second time I Changed, I was 18. It happened at a sleepover with a bunch of my friends. I woke up in the middle of the night, and my stomach was killing me. I made it to the washroom just in time. I got into the bathtub so I wouldn't bleed all over the floor. I had to bite my own arm to muffle my moans. It hurt so damn bad. Thank God nobody woke up and found me like that. I had to sit in there till it passed. Then I cleaned the tub out and went outside and sat on the porch, and cried till dawn. I had recovered by the time my friends woke up. I put on a happy face, and no one was the wiser. After that, I kind of became a recluse. I didn't want to go anywhere, in case I Changed. I was terrified that if that happened, they'd take me away to some medical laboratory and vivisect me." Her voice wavered, and Abe could tell she was close to tears. "It hadnt' happened since then. I didn't think and I was hoping it wouldn't ever happen again."

Abe gave her hand another squeeze. "That must have been awful, to be in fear like that all the time. No need to worry, now. Youre safe here."

Adele looked into his eyes and smiled gratefully. The candlelight caught her eyes in a way that made the grey take on a luminescence like brushed chrome. Abe's breath caught in his throat as he saw the way they shone at him.

"You really do have the most lovely eyes," He said impulsively.

Adele shyly dropped her gaze and smiled that big, pretty smile of hers.

"I remember you said that when you were Changing, you didn't want me to see how ugly you were. Well," here he took her other hand in his- "There's nothing about you that could ever be called ugly. You're a beautiful woman, and equally beautiful as a wolf."

Adele felt tears come to her eyes. "Thank you. No one's ever said anything so kind to me." She whispered. She looked back up at him, examining his face. The candlelight highlighted his salmon-pink lips, making them look sensual and soft.

An involuntary thought occurred to Adele. _I wonder, if I kissed him, would he taste...fishy?_

She jumped a little, startled, as Abe suddenly broke out in a peal of laughter.

"You forgot that I can read minds, darling," He said, a wide smile on his face.

"Oh!" Adele blushed deeply. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you."

"No offense taken." He said reassuringly. Then, he leaned in close towards her, and spoke softly:

"...Would you like to find out?"

Adele felt as if her blush had spread all the way down to her toes. She glanced questioningly at his eyes, and then back to his lips. They were parted slightly, a small smile playing at the corners. She felt a desire stir in her.

"Yes." She whispered.

He stood up and, still holding her hands, drew her up from her seat. She looked up at him, and he gazed into her eyes again.

"So beautiful." He whispered.

"Be careful," Adele said huskily. "Talk like that can make a girl fall in love with you."

"I'd have no objections to that." Abe whispered back.

He let go of her hands and she felt his arms encircle her waist. She slid her arms around his back, feeling his hard muscles through the fabric of his wetsuit. He pulled her to him, his chest pressing against her. He bent his head down to hers.

As his mouth touched hers she felt a jolt go through her body, sending tingles up and down her spine. He moved one hand up and buried it in her hair, feeling its silkiness, cradling the back of her head. He kissed her deeply and slowly, in a way that no man had ever kissed her before. His tongue found hers and delicately traced its shape. She was in ecstasy. She felt a hardness briefly brush against her thigh, and a responding fire began to grow in her loins.

Abe sensed her arousal and gently pulled back. "Let's not get too worked up, yet... not till we know exactly what triggers your transformations." He smiled wryly.

"Mmmmmm." Adele replied, her senses still overloaded from that amazing kiss.

Abe laughed again. "So! Did I taste like you expected?"

Adele giggled. "No. Just kind of mildly salty. It was...nice."

"You're rather palatable yourself." He chuckled. He glanced at his watch. "It's getting pretty late. I should get back." He reached out and touched her cheek lightly. "I'm glad you opened up to me. We're going to work to help you control this. I think Liz will be able to help you with that far more than any of us. For now, though, you ought to get rested up for tomorrow."

"If I can sleep, after you got me all fired up like that. Poseidon doth tempt me with his creations."

Another soft chuckle from Abe. "Not only beautiful, but poetic too! I am lucky." He opened the door. I'll see you tomorrow, darling, sleep well."

"You too." She smiled shyly. He shut the door after him, and she listened as his soft footsteps disappeared down the hall.

She threw on her pyjamas and crawled into bed. As she laid there, she tried to recall the sensation of Abe's gentle touch. Comforting herself with this thought, she drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the long hiatus! Work becomes life, unfortunately. I'll try to get a bunch more posted before month's end. :)

* * *

The following morning, Hellboy took a walk down to the library. Abe was awake and in his tank, exfoliating his skin with a sea sponge.

Hellboy walked in and nodded at him. "Morning."

"Good Morning," Abe replied, scrubbing one of his legs.

Hellboy looked around to see if anyone else was within earshot, then approached the glass and leered at Abe. "So, have you played Hide the Mackerel' with her yet?"

Abe shot Hellboy a disapproving look and pointed the sponge at him. "You know, your vulgarity is really unbecoming. I cant believe that Liz lets you kiss her with that mouth."

Hellboy squared his shoulders and put on a confident expression. "Hey, I don't force her to kiss me. She wants to. I can't blame her. She's probably incredibly grateful about winding up with a hot stud like me."

"We should all be so lucky," Abe remarked sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah, up your nose with a rubber hose." Hellboy chided. "So c'mon. Tell me. Did you do the deed yet?"

Abe gave him a hard stare. "Why do you so desperately want to know if I've taken her to bed? "

Hellboy held up his hands in submission. "Hey, hey, relax. Sorry. I guess I just want to know that my buddy's happy. You deserve to have a great girl, and if you ask me, she's the one for you." He put his hands in his coat pockets. "That, and also for the sake of some good ol' guy talk."

Abe sighed. "The answer is no. I haven't yet."

"Why the heck not? You want her, she wants you, what's the problem?"

"We still don't know what triggers her transformations, remember? And if were in the middle of something…"

"Hmm. I see what you're getting at." Hellboy scratched his chin. "Well, Liz said she'd come see her today. Work with her and see if they cant find out how to control this thing."

"Abe looked down at the sponge in his hand and twisted it." I hope it's soon," he confided. "I'm rather frustrated. Sexually, I mean."

Hellboy took on a serious look. "Hey, man, I feel for ya. Hang in there. Better late than never, right?"

"I guess that's how it's going to have to be." Abe let go of the sponge and it floated up to the ceiling of the tank. "I'll survive."

***

Adele had just finished her breakfast when there was a knock at her door.

"Come in, she said."

The door opened halfway and Liz peeked in. "Hey, you! You're looking a lot better since I last saw you. Abe and Red told me everything that's happened since. They think I might be able to help you. I'm not sure just how much I can help, but Ill try."

"I'd really appreciate that. Thanks." Adele said gratefully. "And Liz, Abe told me that you'd washed and dressed me while I was out…thanks a lot. That was really nice."

Liz smiled warmly. "You're welcome. I felt really bad for you. I went through something similar. And its not like there's a lot of female companionship here - I wanted you to feel that you had a friend there."

"I did. I owe you one." Adele said. "So, what are we going to be doing?"

"I thought we'd try out this new room Prof. Broom set up. He had a padded room made up for you in case you Changed, so the danger of injury or damage would be minimal. That way when we practice on it, if you do Change, we'll be prepared."

"Padded room. Like a in a looney bin? Oh boy, we better not let Red see us, or we'll never hear the end of his teasing."

"Heh," Liz snorted. "You're right on that one. Well, you all set? Need to bring anything?"

"I don't think so," Adele pondered, looking around. "Nope. Let's go."

They left Adele's room and walked down several corridors until they reached a door with a small, square window in it. There was a light switch outside the door. Liz flipped it on and opened the door, and they went in. The interior of the room was stark white. The floor was carpeted, and the walls pillowy and squishy.

"Okaaay," Liz said. "Geez, where do we start? Hmmm…well, I guess maybe we can try working with emotions. It may not be a trigger for you, but when I get very angry or upset, my fire starts up. Maybe try thinking of something that makes you really mad."

"Ok." Adele thought for a moment and dredged up a memory of a boy in gradeschool who had been especially cruel to her. She concentrated on it for a few minutes. Finally she said, "Nope, not working."

"Hm. Let's try some other emotional extremes. Sadness, maybe?"

Adele closed her eyes and thought of the day her parents told her that her Nokomis had died. After awhile, Adele said, "Now I'm depressed, but that's it."

"Crap." Liz said. Well, how about…"

An hour later, they had run the gamut of every conceivable emotional extreme they could think of, and nothing had happened.

"Oh, Adele," Liz said in exasperation, "I'm sorry. I really have no idea what I'm doing here. Although our experiences are similar, it looks like our abilities manifest themselves in different ways."

Adele thought for a moment. "Maybe there is no trigger for me." She said contemplatively. "I've only Changed three times, and when it happened, I wasn't doing or feeling anything in particular… the first time, I was watching TV; the second time, I was at a sleepover; and the third time was in class here. And its not like they're on a regular schedule- I've had years pass at a time without incident. I just don't understand."

"Well, let's call it a day for now. I'll try to think of something different we can try tomorrow. Maybe if you can come up with some ideas, too, we can put our heads together and find an answer."

"I'll do my best," Adele promised.

"I'm gonna go play some cards with Red. Join us?"

"Next time. All that concentration left me bushed. I think I'll go to the library and pick a book to fall asleep reading to."

"Ok. Sorry I couldn't help you today."

"Hey, it was great of you to try. I'm not worried about it." Adele smiled. They hugged each other and headed off in different directions.

Adele walked through the door of the library and a slight movement caught her eye. She looked at the side of the room with the tank to see Abe cleaning algae off the inside of the glass, facing away from her.

She snuck up behind him and said in a sultry voice, "Hello, handsome."

Abe whirled around in the water and smiled wide when he saw her. "I better call Heaven and tell them I found one of their angels down here."

Adele giggled. "You're so sweet." She stared at him for a few moments as he hovered in front of her. She had always seen him in his wetsuit, which was now absent, and he wore only a pair of shorts. She could see the muscles ripple in his arms and bare chest as he treaded water, and she briefly visualized herself kissing that chest, and moving down lower and lower, kissing her way down…she quickly shook the thought away, swallowed hard and said, "I realized I've never actually seen you in the water before."

"That's right, you haven't. I suppose you could say I'm in my element." He chuckled.

Adele groaned. "Oh, that was bad."

Abe grinned. "Not half as bad as you, thinking of doing such things to defenseless little me. I'll have to keep an eye on you." He teased.

Adele slapped her forehead. "Aargh! I keep forgetting you can read me so easily. Well, I cant help but think it, when you're floating around looking all sexy." She winked at him.

"Don't hate me because I'm beautiful," He cracked. "How did your session with Liz go today?"

"Uneventful. We tried to see if emotional episodes trigger it, like Liz's pyrokinesis, but that didn't work. We're going to try to think of something else tomorrow."

"I suppose all you can do is keep trying," Abe admitted. "He approached the glass and pressed his hands against it. Adele placed her own hands against the glass where his were."

He tilted his head slightly, examining her face. "I swear you get prettier every time I see you, Moon-Eyes." He said softly.

She smiled broadly. "Oh, Abe." She touched her forehead to the glass, and Abe did the same.

"Ahem," said a voice from behind them. "Am I interrupting something?"

Adele turned to see Prof. Broom standing there, a look of amusement on his face.

"Oh!" She exclaimed. "No…I'm sorry…"

He chuckled gently. "No need. Abe should be the one to apologize, shamelessly working his charms on you."

Abe shrugged. "You were the one who picked out such a lovely lady, Professor."

The professor laughed again. "Guilty as charged. I'm glad to see you feeling well again, my dear. Actually, I was looking for you. I want to propose something. If you can find a way to control your ability, we would like to train you to be a full-fledged member of the B.P.R.D. What do you think?"

Adele looked at him incredulously. "Really? You mean train me to fight? Wow." She thought for a moment. "Could I still offer art lessons in my spare time?"

"Certainly," Prof. Broom agreed. "Actually, I think we would have a few disgruntled people here if you were to discontinue them."

"Great!...I'd love that!" Adele exclaimed.

"If you can gain control, that is," Prof. Broom reminded her. "We'd need you to be reliable on missions. Work on it as long as you need to perfect it. You have a home here with us regardless. I'm obligated to keep you here, out of your safety, public safety…and for the fact that certain individuals would be quite upset with me if you were to leave." Here he glanced at Abe, and Abe smiled innocently.

"Thank you. Thanks so much." She hugged him. "This is the first time I've felt really safe somewhere. I'll work as hard as I can on it - I want to repay you for all you've done for me."

Prof Broom smiled warmly and patted her hand. "You're more than welcome. I have no doubt you'll try your best."

Adele covered her mouth and suppressed a yawn. "Well, I originally came here to read something, but I think I'm going to go take a nap."

"And leave me all alone?" Abe looked at her with an expression of mock hurt.

A wicked grin grew on Adele's face. "You want to come join me?"

Abe turned to the Professor. "See, I'm not the only one shamelessly working my charms."  
The professor laughed in amusement. "Ah, you two. Alright, Adele, Ill talk to you soon."

"Bye, Professor. See ya, Abe." She waved at them both and headed out.

The Professor turned to Abe. "Well, Abe, there's no hiding that you like her. Or that she likes you."

Abe looked at him, his hands still pressed against the glass. "Professor. I don't know what's come over me… everything about her is just perfect. And we understand each other so well. She seems so vulnerable, like she needs someone to protect her. And I want to be the one. I…care for her very much."

The Professor nodded in understanding, and looked around the tank for a moment in silence, then back to Abe. "Abraham, you and the others are like my children. I want you all to be happy. In life…and in love." He cleared his throat. "But don't forget. The two of you, no matter how alike you are, are still physically of different worlds. There are barriers there, and compromises that will have to be made. It wont be easy."

Abe nodded. "I know. I feel ready for that."

"That's my boy." Broom smiled. "But a word of warning: I wouldn't get lovey-dovey with her around Manning. He's still upset over Adele's incident, and I'm sure the sight of a fish-man and a wolf-girl getting kissy would be enough to make him blow his top. Not to mention a few arteries."

Abe grinned. "Don't worry. Well be careful."

"Good. Well, I've got a bit of work to do, Abe. Ill be holed away in my office for awhile. He put his head near the glass and squinted alongside it. Good job on scraping all that algae off so far. You never really notice how bad the growth is until you remove it."

"I know its time when everyone starts looking green," Abe said. He picked his scraper back up and continued to clean the class. The Professor laughed as he headed towards his office.


	8. Chapter 8

Adele laid sleeping on her side. Her long hair was strewn over her pillow and hung over the side of the bed.

"_MA'IINGAN IKWE!"_

A voice boomed suddenly in her ears. Adele shrieked and her eyes flew open. She jolted upright. She looked around wildly, but could see nothing. It was pitch black. She froze and listened hard.

Dead silence.

Adele held her breath for a moment. Then, hesitantly, she said, _"…Nokomis?"_

A soft answer came drifting out of the dark._ "Eya."(Yes.)_

Adele's eyes brimmed with tears. "I am so lost. Guide me." She said in English.

Another moment of silence passed, then, the soft voice said:

"_Mushkeeki." (Medicine.)_

Adele's eyes picked up a small glimmer. There was light coming from somewhere. She felt around her and carefully got out of bed. She saw that a glow was emanating from underneath her bed.

Half-scared, she bent down and looked. The cardboard box under there had a soft light all around it. She carefully pulled it out and opened it. The wooden chest containing her bundle sat inside, tiny fingers of light peeking out from the crack of the lid.

Adele picked up the chest and slowly tilted back the lid.

Light filled the room.

The small medicine bundle sat inside, shining brightly, impossibly bright. Adele got a strong feeling that she should pick it up.

As she took it in the palm of her hand, her Grandmother's voice spoke again.

"_Naabik." (Wear it around the neck.)_

Adele untangled the leather thong attached to the pouch and slipped it over head. The little pouch rested against her breast, still glowing.

"_Mushkeeki. Ma'iingan Ikwe."_

"I think I understand now." Adele whispered.

There was silence as Adele examined the little bundle.

Then, the soft voice came floating to her once more.

"_Gi zah gin." (I love you.)_

Tears flowed down Adele's face. _"Gi zah gin, Nokomis!" _She cried.

The glow began to fade from the little bundle. As it did, the light in the room slowly increased to what it normally was. Adele stood up and wiped her tears away. She cradled the bundle for a few moments, examining the fine stitches made by her Grandmother's hands.

Adele tucked it into her shirt, then threw open the door and ran down the hall to Liz's room. As she passed the lounge, she saw Liz sitting there playing cards with Hellboy. Adele skidded to a stop. "Liz!" she said excitedly. "We have to go to that special room again. I just had a dream, and I think I know what to do. I have to try it!"

Liz looked up, open-mouthed, then plunked her cards facedown on the table. "Sorry Red, I'll be back in a sec. This could be important." She turned to leave, then suddenly spun around again and pointed at him. "And DON'T you look at my hand while I'm gone!"

"Who, me?" He shrugged, pulling an innocent look.

Liz sneered at him, then turned back to Adele. "Ok, let's go!"

They walked together quickly down the hall. "So what do you mean by, 'You had a dream?'" Liz asked.

"I'll explain! You'll see!" Adele said, quickening her pace.

Shortly, they reached the small padded room. Adele and Liz went in, and Adele shut the door. She motioned for Liz to stay where she was, then went to the other side of the room, facing her.

"I hope this works," Adele said.

She pulled the little bundle out of her shirt and grasped it. She closed her eyes.

Liz's eyes widened in astonishment as she saw Adele's body seem to shake, then begin to hunch over, becoming darker as it did. Her clothes tore as black fur bristled out from her skin. Suddenly, Liz found herself staring at the same large wolf she had seen days ago in the storage room. Only this time, it stood proud, not cowering in fear, and it wore a big canine grin on its face. The bundle dangled from its neck.

Liz covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh, my God. Adele?"

The wolf wagged its tail.

Liz clasped her hands together. "Wow. Oh, Wow! I'll go get everybody! Don't move!" She ran out the door. Adele sat on her haunches and waited patiently.

Soon, she heard excited chatter coming down the hall. Shortly Liz, The Professor, Hellboy and Abe piled into the room. They all looked startled as they saw her.

"Hey! Did you do it on your own?" Hellboy asked in excitement.

The wolf wagged her tail furiously and grinned wider, showing off all her sharp, white teeth.

"All RIGHT!" He punched the air, a huge smile on his face.

Abe walked up to her and knelt down, putting his arms around her shaggy neck and hugging her tightly. "I'm proud of you, Moon-Eyes." He whispered in her ear.

The tail thumped the floor hard. Unexpectedly, she put her forepaws on his chest and toppled him over, licking his face. He laughed, ruffling her fur. "Down, girl." He commanded jokingly. She complied and stepped away from him, the tail still waving.

"Can you change back at will?" The Professor asked.

The wolf sat back and closed her eyes again. Everyone watched, amazed, as the form grew elongated, becoming lighter in colour. The fur shrunk into her skin. All at once the wolf became a girl again. Adele stood there, looking at everyone, a bit disheveled and her clothes torn, but she was still smiling.

Liz clapped her hands. "Yay, Adele!" she shouted. The Professor shook her hand, Hellboy patted her on the back, and Abe gave her another warm hug.

"So how exactly _did_ you do it?" Liz asked.

Adele showed her medicine bundle to everyone. "After the first time I Changed when I was a kid, my Nokomis made this for me. She told me it would protect me. I only wore it occasionally, the rest of the time I kept it in a box. When I took my nap this afteroon, I had a dream. She spoke to me. She led me to the bundle, and all of a sudden I understood. It's good medicine. It's the key to my shapeshifting. It lets me take control. All these years…I could have saved myself so much pain and fear, if I only realized…." Adele got a faraway look in her eyes, and her smile faded.

"There was no blood this time," Abe observed. He was right. The white floor and walls were spotless.

"And no pain, either." Adele said. "It still felt weird, but it was nothing like the other times. It seems that the bundle not only let me control _when_ I Change, but _how_ I Change as well. I just closed my eyes and tried to think calmly, visualizing myself becoming the Wolf. And it worked."

"Although, we'll have our Weapons and Tactical team design a special suit for you." The Professor noted. "I'm sure you don't want to continue ruining your clothes."

Adele looked down at her torn clothes in dismay. "Darn it. These were almost new, too."

"Well," The Professor said. "You practice on it for a couple more days. When you feel totally confident, come see me and we'll schedule you for training. Sound good?"

Adele grinned. "Sounds great!"

"I say we all celebrate with a beer!" Hellboy shouted.

Adele laughed. "Sounds more great!"

With smiles all around, they all headed off to get a drink.


	9. Chapter 9

Long-awaited sexytimes in this chapter! Remember to heed the M rating!

* * *

Later that night, Adele was in her room stretching. Her muscles were a bit sore from their unusual use that day. A light tap came at her door.

Adele got up and opened the door a crack, peering outside.

A large, alien-looking, deep blue eye peered back at her.

"What's the password?" She demanded.

"I've got chocolate," Offered Abe.

She threw open the door. "That's good enough for me!"

He chuckled. He stepped inside her room, holding something behind his back. He pushed the door closed with his shoulder and presented a small box to her.

She raised an eyebrow at him "For moi?"

He grinned. "Open it."

She pulled the top off. Several chocolates were inside. Abe took one out and held it to her lips. She took a bite.

"Mmmmmm. Mint cream! How did you know that was my favori…oh, wait. I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you know." She gave him a big hug. "What're they for?"

"For a job well done," Abe said. "I thought you'd like a little reward for your hard work."

"That's a great reward." She took the box and set it on her desk. "I have to pace myself, though. I want to try to make them last at _least _two days."

He smiled and hugged her again, looking down at her face.

"Got any plans for the night?" he asked.

"Nope. Why?" she inquired.

He brought his hand up and stroked her hair. "I'd like to…spend tonight with you. If you want me to, that is." He looked deeply into her eyes, searching for her reaction.

Adele gazed back at him, almost in disbelief. She swallowed hard. "I'd like that…very much." She said softly. "But…will you be ok outside the water that long?"

He patted his respiration collar. "I'll be fine. I've got this. If I start feeling dry I'll just take a dip in the bathtub."

"Allright , then." She said. She paused for a moment. "There's something I want you to do, right now." She looked at him with urgency.

"What?"

"Massage my back. It's killing me!" She plopped down on the bed and presented her back to him.

He laughed. "Your wish is my command." She felt the pressure of his big hands begin to knead her back.

"Mmmmm….that feels great….oooohhh…I should ask you to do this more often!" Adele said.

"I could do an even better job without all this fabric in the way." He tugged at her shirt. He expected her to hitch the back up, but to his surprise, she pulled her shirt completely off.

"That better?" She asked, a hint of naughtiness in her voice.

He gulped. "Much."

She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of his cool hands gently rubbing her back. She felt them move up to the clasp of her bra.

"May I?" He asked pensively.

"Go ahead."

She tensed slightly as she felt him unclasp her bra and slide the straps off her shoulders. She removed the rest of it and set it on the bed.

"There," He said, "Nothing in the way now." He went to work on the kinks in her muscles.

Adele hunched farther forward, enjoying the sensation. She became self-conscious of her bare breasts, and crossed her arms over them. _I hope he'll find them attractive, _she thought.

She felt his arms suddenly slide along her sides, and around to her front. She felt a rush of pleasure as his hands gently cupped her breasts.

"Very attractive." He whispered in her ear.

He gently nibbled on her earlobe, then began to softly kiss and lick her neck. Adele gasped as his lips sent tingles along her skin. She felt her nipples hardening beneath his hands. He squeezed her breasts gently.

She pushed his hands away and turned around, sliding her arms around his neck . He wrapped his arms around her, and they kissed passionately. The same kiss they had shared days ago. Once more Adele felt a growing wetness between her legs.

Abe broke off the kiss. "Wait." He said, and quickly peeled off his shirt and took off his collar. Adele drank in the sight of the complex patterns on his blue skin, his hard muscles, how his gills glistened in the light.

He pulled her to him once more and their bare torsos pressed together. Adele sighed at the feel of his cool, smooth skin against hers. She moved her head around to his neck and impulsively flicked her tongue at his gills.

"Oh!" He yelped. She pulled back, startled.

"I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?" She looked at him with concern.

He breathed heavily. "No, no…..it felt….wonderful. Do it again. Please."

She giggled and moved back to his gills. She gently slid her tongue around the edges. His gills fluttered involuntarily, and a soft moan escaped him. His arms squeezed her tighter.

Her hot, moist breath on his gills sent pleasure rushing through his body. He could feel his shorts becoming tighter against the bulge that was forming there.

As she continued to gently lick his gills, he explored her body with his closed his eyes, concentrating only on what he could feel. He tentatively moved his hands along her belly, slowly going lower. He could feel her body tense the lower he moved.

Taking a breath, he slid his hand between her legs, lightly rubbing her there.

Adele stopped licking his gills, and she moaned against his neck.

"Do you like that?" He whispered.

"Ohhhh….yesss…." She breathed into his ear.

He moved his hand up to the top of her jeans and unbuttoned them. Adele pulled back and stood up, hooked her thumbs in her jeans and slid them and her panties off in one movement.

He stared at her voluptuous nude body open-mouthed. "You are…so beautiful." He gasped.

She smiled at him. "As are you." She glanced at his shorts. "If I took all my clothes off, you have to, too." She grinned.

He smiled slightly, stood up as well and pulled his shorts off. His lower body was completely hairless, like the rest of him. His skin patterns continued down to his crotch, but faded as they got there. Adele swallowed hard as she saw his impressive erection.

He noticed her examining him. "Do you like what you see?" He asked.

She couldn't take her eyes off the evidence of his deep arousal. "Very much."

He reached out and took her hand, pulling her to the bed again. "Lie down," he urged.

She did, and he climbed onto the bed, kneeling at her feet. "I'm going to make you feel wonderful." He said softly. He gently pushed her legs apart, and lowered his head between them.

She gasped and arched her back as she felt his warm mouth touch her soft skin of her inner thighs. He kissed them lightly, slowly moving up. Her mind went numb, unable to take in all that he was doing. All she was aware of was that he was indeed making her feel wonderful.

Somehow, after what seemed like an eternity to her, she found her voice. "Oh, Abe...please," She gasped suddenly, urgently.

Abe needed no more said to understand. He planted a final kiss on her most sensitive spot and pushed himself up, his body sliding on top of hers. "I thought you'd never ask." He whispered, and he gently kissed her mouth. She felt his hardness brush against her thigh. She reached down and grabbed it, surprised for a moment at just how solid it was. It took no time to find its way into her.

"Ohhhhhhhh…" He moaned deeply, holding her tight. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed her hips up against his. "Abe..." She hissed into his ear.

His breath quickened as he moved more rapidly against her. Her hips moved in time with his. "Ahhhh….I've been wanting to make love to you for the longest time…it felt like forever…"He moaned into her ear.

"So have I," She said breathlessly. Her entire body was flooded with pleasure. He felt as if he was penetrating the very core of her. "Oh, Abe…it feels so good…"

His pace quickened even further, their breaths coming fast and hot against each other's necks. Adele felt the pleasure building in her. "Yesssssss…"She moaned.

"Come for me, my darling." He whispered into her ear.

"_Ahhhhhhhhh!" _Adele shrieked, throwing her head back, as she exploded in ecstasy, spasms coursing through her body. In the same moment Abe arched his back and thrust deeply into her. "_Unhhhhhhhh!" _He grunted, as his own orgasm took over him. He fell against her, both of them gasping for breath. He reached over the side of the bed, grabbed his collar, and clicked it on around his neck.

"Ahh, that's better." He sighed. He rolled off of her and put his arms around her, drawing her to him and holding her against his chest. They laid together silently for a few minutes, him running his fingers through her hair.

She looked up at him. "That was…beyond amazing. Like our very souls connected."

He smiled at her. "Yes, I felt that too. It was wonderful."

They laid there for a few more moments as their breathing returned to normal.

She looked up at him again. "Abe?"

"Yes?"

"I…think I love you." Her eyes sparkled at him with affection.

"I love you too, little Moon-Eyes." He said gently. He kissed her, and they fell asleep together, her head resting on his chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat.


End file.
